A Stilinski Thanksgiving
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Thanksgiving isn't just about turkey, stuffing, and cranberry sauce this year. Its about a love gone unwhispered for too long. STEREK Thanksgiving fic. Post Season 3A


_**A Stilinski Thanksgiving**_

**Author's Note**: Set after Season 3A. Also, Derek is back in town, so canon divergent. When and how he came back doesn't really factor into this, just a good excuse to write some holiday feels and STEREK.

Also Chanukah Sameach (happy Chanukah) to all ^_^

**ooOoo**

Stiles beamed happily at the chorus of voices and laughter that hadn't filled their kitchen since his mom died. In fact, Thanksgiving usually wasn't all that festive for them because his dad usually made sure to work during all holidays, leaving him either at Scott's or home alone.

Stiles wasn't hearing of it this year, and insisted on his dad being present. Scott and Melissa were there too, and of course Isaac. The twins and Danny had settled for Lydia's with the promise they'd all drop in later.

Stiles smiled at his dad, who also looked surprisingly pleased to see the house so alive and full of merriment again. Actually, the Sheriff looked like it was all kind of overwhelming, but he was smiling and sipping at his rum and Coke. Stiles reminded himself it was probably the alcohol giving his dad's cheeks their pleasant rosy tint.

Then his eyes locked with Derek's gaze, also sipping at an alcoholic beverage, Jack Daniels. Werewolves couldn't really get drunk, but Derek always said he enjoyed the burn.

Stiles noticed that Derek actually looked a lot less hostile and flustered than was normal. Come to think of it, his Sourwolf had come back from wherever he'd taken Cora slightly less sour. If Derek minded his glances he didn't say so, or even scowl as much as usual.

Eventually the former alpha was moving across the room toward him.

"Stiles," he said in greeting.

"Derek," Stiles replied with a slight smirk. "Enjoying everything?"

"I always eat too much," Derek complained a little, but it was half-hearted.

"Like it'd matter," Stiles snorted. "You're built like a powerhouse."

"This is true," Derek agreed musedly.

Stiles thought back to the year before and how guilty he'd felt not inviting Derek and the pack for Thanksgiving then, but truthfully he hadn't trusted any of them nearly as much as he did now. Derek meant well in spite of his complexes.

"Thanks," Derek's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Oh," Stiles said coming out of his train of thinking. "Yeah... what?"

Derek gave a small laugh.

"You never change. I was saying thank you. Its nice to be here."

Stiles was honestly a little taken aback.

"Oh uh... you're welcome. I just figured you'd like spending Thanksgiving... you know, with people."

Derek snorted, not saying anything. Stiles' antics really were endearing sometimes. The kid was growing on him. Actually he'd thought about Stiles quite a bit on the road.

For some reason he took note of Stiles' hand, a pale, delicate hand, just casually hanging at his side, asking to be held. Derek inhaled for breath. Was he really ready to put his feelings for the boy out there, or ready to take them to that level?

Stiles was standing close. They were both casually pressed against the counters. The kitchen was packed and noisy. Probably no one would notice.

Derek suddenly jumped with nerves as Stiles did it instead, gently placing an open palm against his own. Their eyes locked, and Stiles smiled as their fingers intertwined.

Derek swallowed nervously, but didn't pull his hand away. Inside his chest it felt like his heart was hammering as though to burst.

"Relax Derek," Stiles whispered.

"I've never done this," Derek croaked quietly. "This... "

"With another guy?" Stiles clarified for him softly. "Is it okay?"

"Fine," Derek nodded, inhaling.

Finally he managed to get himself in check, but their hands were getting sweaty. Stiles pulled their hands apart, but beckoned for him to follow, stepping toward the living room.

Derek thought he must be crazy. What was Stiles thinking? The teen was waiting for him in the warm, red glow of the Christmas tree, which he'd put up in the first week of November.

The red made Stiles look aglow like some kind of mischevious being of the forest. It made his lips and eyes are the more tempting.

"Come closer," Stiles said nervously.

Okay, so Stiles was nervous too. Derek stepped closer and let his hand slip into the younger man's easier this time.

"You know I've liked you for almost two years?" Stiles asked quietly, eyes wide with his confession. "Just let me talk okay?"

Derek nodded, heart feeling like it was twisted in knots with confused emotion.

"I actually liked you almost from when I met you," Stiles went on, looking away and swallowing nervously. "I know you probably think I'm just some dumb teenager, and annoying... "

"Stiles," Derek spoke carefully.

"Probably not even attracted to guys... "

"Stiles," Derek said a little more insistently.

Stiles shut up that time, looking up at him with wide, vulnerable eyes like Derek could shatter him completely if he wasn't gentle.

"I love you," Stiles confessed suddenly. "I don't know why okay?"

Stiles looked away again and sniffled, and God no, Derek couldn't bear to see him cry...

"I love you," Stiles repeated, a line of tears streaking down his face.

Derek placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and those eyes locked with his, still moist from emotion.

"I love you too," Derek confessed, trying to swallow down the nervousness. "I can't fight it anymore."

Stiles' eyes widened in disbelief, but he didn't have time to second guess it. Derek's face was moving in for his lips, and so he bridged the gap, inhaling from sheer need at the connection.

Oh God in heaven... this was really happening!

Derek's lips became more insistent. Stiles yielded, letting the beta's tongue inside with a moan.

Derek groaned and pulled back from the connection for air. Stiles smiled the most beautiful smile, as his eyes grew wet again. Arms flung around him in a hyperactive embrace.

"I love you," Stiles whispered in his ear. Love you, love you, love you... "

**ooOoo**

Sorry if it was short, but hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
